


Identyfikacja numeru dzwoniącego

by patusinka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patusinka/pseuds/patusinka





	Identyfikacja numeru dzwoniącego

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Caller ID](https://archiveofourown.org/works/571957) by [Hatteress (goddammitstacey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/pseuds/Hatteress). 



Ponieważ życie Deana wyglądało tak, jak wyglądało, nie miał on zbyt wiele czasu dla siebie. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym zbytnio, ale skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie doceniał tych rzadkich okazji, kiedy miał pokój motelowy dla siebie, a brat był nieobecny.  
I właśnie to teraz robił. Doceniał.  
Dean zdusił niski jęk, kiedy krążył palcem wokół główki swego fiuta, rozprowadzając kciukiem wilgoć z czubka w śliskiej spirali. Leżał na łóżku całkiem nagi, rozwalony wręcz bezwstydnie, co w innych okolicznościach nigdy by się nie wydarzyło. Lewą dłoń miał śliską i pewną, na zmianę ściskał nią swoją długość, podczas gdy prawa dłoń wędrowała niżej, drażniąc wejście z pewnością, która mówiła o doświadczeniu.  
Dean nie robił tego zbyt często, przede wszystkim z powodu tego, co to mu robiło. Obciąganie pod prysznicem i zaciskanie zębów, żeby nie wydać żadnych jednoznacznych dźwięków, stało się jego nawykiem; wcześnie w życiu się nauczył, że posunięcie się nieco dalej gwarantowało sąsiadom pobudkę.  
Obecna sytuacja nie była wyjątkiem.  
Zawył czując w sobie pierwszy palec, wyciągając się pod ostrym kątem, jakiego potrzebował, aby trafić tam, gdzie najbardziej chciał. Drugą dłonią ściskał fiuta szarpiącymi pociągnięciami, zatrzymując się na chwilę, by niemal bez przygotowania dołożyć drugi palec. Czuł rozciąganie, ale z rodzaju tych cholernie przyjemnych. Stęknął i zadygotał, kiedy palce zaczęły się poruszać i bezwstydnie zginać w środku; dźwięk w większości pochłonęła poduszka, w której ukrył twarz. Nawet wtedy wystarczyło to, aby nie zauważył dzwonienia swego telefonu, dopóki nie zadźwięczał drugi gitarowy riff.  
Dean zignorował dzwonek – ktokolwiek, kurwa, dzwonił do niego o tej cholernej godzinie, mógł poczekać, zaś piosenka urwała się, kiedy włączyła się poczta głosowa. Dean stęknął i wykorzystał okazję, by wsunąć w siebie trzeci palec, po czym odrzucił głowę w tył, na poduszkę, a z gardła dobył mu się warkot.  
\- Tak, kurwa – wydyszał w ciemność motelowego pokoju. Palce, którymi się nie otwierał, zabawiały się nieprzyzwoicie z jego fiutem, sprawiając, że w dole brzucha gromadziło mu się ostre gorąco. Dean jęknął, lubieżnie i GŁOŚNO, rozciągając się palcami, i pożałował, nie pierwszy raz zresztą, że nie miał jaj, aby poprosić kogoś o tę przysługę. Nie to, żeby nie miał propozycji. Ale nigdy nie lubił oddawać komuś kontroli. A to? Dean rzucał się na łóżku ze zduszonym krzykiem, pocierając sobie prostatę. Cóż, zupełnie, jakby był to przełącznik, dzięki któremu tracił rozum.  
Zajęło parę chwil, zanim akordy AC/DC przedarły się przez mgiełkę tego, na co się wystawił, a kiedy już do tego doszło, Dean zaklął głośno.  
Ktokolwiek, KURWA, dzwonił do niego, lepiej, żeby miał po temu najlepszy cholerny powód na całym jebanym świecie. Dean warknął i puścił swego fiuta, by sięgnąć po telefon, wcześniej wycierając pościelą z dłoni tyle lubrykantu, ile zdołał. Poczuł lekkie zdziwienie, że telefon nie pękł na pół od gwałtowności, z jaką go otwarł.  
\- Przysięgam na Boga, lepiej, żeby to była cholerna apokalipsa – sarknął do słuchawki.  
\- Dean?  
Nie było mowy o pomyłce co do głosu po drugiej stronie linii ani co do tego, jak niczym żwir ów głos przeciągał mu po kręgosłupie.  
\- Cas – stęknął Dean. Oczywiście, kurwa, że to musiał być Cas. Od czasu niedoszłej apokalipsy stało się czymś regularnym, że numer Casa błyskał do niego z wyświetlacza o rozmaitych godzinach. Jak na kolesia obarczonego zadaniem wytropienia niedobitków po zwolennikach Lucyfera na ziemi, wciąż się żałośnie nie orientował, że większość jej mieszkańców spała po 8 godzin na dobę. – Chłopie, późno jest.  
\- Przepraszam, czy cię obudziłem?  
Palce Deana drgnęły nieznacznie tam, gdzie nadal tkwiły w jego ciele, jakby w odpowiedzi, i Dean musiał praktycznie ugryźć się w język, aby nie wydać dźwięku, kiedy je z siebie wysunął.   
\- Nie – powiedział pospiesznie, mając cholerną nadzieję, że nie zabrzmiało to ZBYT pospiesznie. – Ja tylko… ech, nieważne. O co chodzi, Cas?  
\- Namierzyłem jednego z generałów Lucyfera w magazynie na peryferiach Miami – powiedział Cas, gdy Dean poruszył się niespokojnie. Wciąż był twardy, teraz niemal boleśnie, a ta niespodziewana przerwa najwyraźniej nie wystarczyła, by stłumić jego zdeterminowane libido. Fiut kołysał mu się obscenicznie, kiedy Cas ciągnął dalej, nieświadomy tego, co działo się po drugiej stronie łącza. – Zabezpieczył budynek si gilami przed anielską inwazją, muszę go przeczekać.  
\- I zadzwoniłeś, bo co? Nudzisz się? – zapytał Dean i zaryzykował złapanie swego fiuta jedną ręką, ścisnął w próbie znalezienia choćby niewielkiej ulgi od stałego szumu podniecenia w ciele.  
Cas przez chwilę milczał.  
\- Ja… tak. Być może – powiedział. A Dean nieoczekiwanie poczuł się jak paskud za to, że sprowadził tę nutę niepewności do głosu Casa. Koleś może i był naszprycowany dzięki Bogu lub cokolwiek to było, co sprowadziło Casa i Sammy`ego z powrotem tamtego dnia na cmentarzu Stull, ale Cas zachował kilka ludzkich dziwactw – jednym z nich najwyraźniej była potrzeba zostawania w kontakcie.  
\- Wszystko dobrze, chłopie, rozumiem – powiedział Dean, opadając na stos poduszek pod plecami. – Czasami po prostu trzeba pogadać. – A wtedy, ponieważ wiedział, że Cas nie umiałby zacząć rozmowy nawet wtedy, gdyby miał cholerną instrukcję, Dean zrobił to za niego. – Jak ci się podoba Miami?  
Cas zamruczał do telefonu.  
\- Upał jest kłopotliwy – powiedział, a Dean parsknął, przesuwając się ponownie na łóżku i nie będąc w stanie powstrzymać dłoni od wykonywania szarpiących pociągnięć w miejscu, w którym wciąż ściskał sobie fiuta.  
\- Cóż, nie wiesz, jak go doceniać – powiedział Dean. – Założę się, że wciąż masz na sobie ten cholerny płaszcz, co?  
Kiedy pytanie już padło, zdał sobie sprawę, że właśnie zapytał Casa o to, co ten nosił, podczas gdy W ROZTARGNIENIU OBCIĄGAŁ SOBIE FIUTA. Powinno to wystarczyć, by Dean oderwał rękę jak oparzony, a mimo to, gdy Cas odpowiedział „Tak”, dłoń Deana – absolutnie bez pozwolenia – po prostu skręciła palcami przy urywanym pociągnięciu w górę.  
JEZU CHRYSTE…  
\- Cas, zwykli ludzie przy takiej temperaturze nie noszą trzech warstw ciuchów – powiedział Dean, ignorując ten wewnętrzny głosik wykazujący, że zwykli ludzie nie robili sobie dobrze rozmawiając z przyjaciółmi przez telefon.  
Ale… wydawało się, że, kurwa, nie mógł się powstrzymać. Czy chodziło tu o fakt, że był już tak blisko, kiedy Cas zadzwonił, czy o to ściskające zdenerwowanie, że Cas w każdej chwili mógł się zorientować w poczynaniach Deana, dłoń łowcy na swoim ciele wydawała się dziesięć razy gorętsza, niż powinna.  
Przyczyniał się też do tego, i to wcale nie w małym stopniu, głos Casa, brzmiący jak coś, za co ludzie zapłaciliby fortunę, słuchając tego na seks-telefonie.   
\- Dean, anioły nie odczuwają upału tak, jak ludzie – powiedział gburowato Cas i pieprzyć to, jeśli ten ton nie rozpalił czegoś gorącego w brzuchu Deana.  
Jak cholera pójdzie za to do piekła.  
Dean przygryzł wargę i ścisnął sobie podstawę fiuta.  
\- Więc w czym problem? – zapytał. – Za dużo półnagich lasek w pobliżu, jak na twój gust?  
I naszła go ta pierdolona wizja: Cas w swoim zestawie świętego poborcy podatkowego na plaży w Miami, otoczony gorącymi, opalonymi sztukami w skąpych bikini. Dean parsknął nawet wtedy, gdy jego dłoń przyspieszyła.  
\- Obserwowałem ludzkość przez tysiąclecia, Dean; stan nagości ma dla mnie niewielkie konsekwencje – powiedział Cas, a Dean stał się nagle bardzo świadom swego własnego, pieprzonego STANU NAGOŚCI. Poczuł, że się rumieni, kiedy zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nonszalancja Casa w sprawie nagości rozciągałaby się na Deana w tym stanie, odsłoniętego przed światem, rozłożonego na pościeli marszczącej mu się pod biodrami, które drgały gorączkowo na łóżku pod wpływem dotyku dłoni na fiucie.  
\- Tutejszy upał jest wilgotny i ciężki – ciągnął Cas, a Dean pospiesznie wciągnął powietrze, gdy słowa zdawały się zawinąć wokół podniecenia w jego ciele i CIĄGNĄĆ. – Dostaje się wszędzie, Dean. Pod kołnierzyk i ubrania. Wszystko się lepi i nie ma od tego ulgi.  
Dean powinien się zaśmiać. Powinien podrażnić się z Casem w sprawie pocenia się i człowieczeństwa oraz radzenia sobie ze światem, ale nie mógł się, kurwa, skupić na czymkolwiek innym, jak na myśli o włosach Casa, sterczących do góry w ten cholernie idiotyczny sposób, małych pasemkach mokrych od potu i lepiących mu się do czoła, kiedy się marszczył, wkurzony na upał. Dean wyobraził sobie siebie chichoczącego, zgarniającego włosy z czoła Casa, i swoje opuszki, mokre od anielskiego potu. Wyobraził sobie, jak wilgoć skraplałaby się na skórze Casa, jak gromadziłaby się na boku szyi oraz w zagłębieniu anielskiego gardła.  
I wyobraził sobie dźwięk, jaki Cas by wydał, gdyby Dean zlizał tę wilgoć.  
\- Dean.  
Dean nie miał pojęcia, czy to przez jego imię na ustach Casa, czy też przez wyobrażony smak anielskiego potu na języku, ale nieoczekiwanie doszedł, mocno i OGŁUPIAJĄCO; rozlał się na własną dłoń i desperacko zacisnął usta, aby zdławić jęk.  
\- Dean – powiedział Cas ponownie – pojawił się demon, muszę iść.  
Dean zadygotał po orgazmie, od którego fiut mu się skręcał, nieoczekiwanie zbyt wrażliwy, i rozpaczliwie odchrząknął.  
\- Tak – powiedział, mając nadzieję graniczącą z paniką, że jego głos nie brzmiał tak, jak on się czuł. – Tak, w porządku – Dean puścił swe przyrodzenie, przesunął dłonią po piersi i zebrał swoje szare komórki do kupy. – Uważaj na siebie, koleś, dobra? – dodał.  
\- Tak, Dean – odparł Cas. – Wkrótce znowu zadzwonię.  
Po tych słowach rozłączył się.  
Dean przez trzydzieści sekund gapił się na ekran swej komórki, z napisem „koniec połączenia”, a tętno powoli zbliżało mu się do czegoś podobnego do normalności, zanim sobie uświadomił, co się właśnie stało.  
Co do kurewskiej KURWY?


End file.
